The Biostatistics and Data Management Core is responsible for providing statistical and data base management support to the individual projects and to the investigators in the Cross Cultural Core. With its experienced staff, resources, and established procedures, this core will assure the acquisition of high quality data, structured to facilitate analysis both within and across projects. The core also allows the assignment of a statistician to work full time with Program Project investigators, assuring that there will be adequate attention paid to all the statistical aspects of the project. Included in the statistical support are consultation on statistical issues related to instrument development, details of sampling strategies, and data collection procedures. The Core statisticians will work closely with the Project Leaders of the projects and Core 9001 to plan and implement data analyses. They will provide statistical reports and assist in preparing materials for presentation and publication. Data base management support includes the development of the data bases for the individual projects and Core 9001. It also includes the planning and development of quality assurance procedures, done jointly with Project Leaders. Data entry services will be provided where needed. Finally, this Core will utilize the information maintained in the data base to assist in the overall monitoring of the projects, providing routine reports on process data and also, where appropriate, regular summaries of the status of subject accrual and completeness and accuracy of data.